In one form of a typical shipping and storage container, a cylindrical drum is used. Particularly, the drum has a cylindrical sidewall closed by a bottom wall. The top is closed by a removable top wall or a fixed wall having a through opening. A typical such container has the sidewall and the bottom wall formed of a fiber material connected by a rolled metal rim. The top may be of metal or plastic and is connected to the sidewall using a locking band. In applications where the drum is ultimately incinerated the use of metal is undesirable. Further, such containers may be less than desirable for containing liquids.
More recently, drums have been formed entirely of plastic. These drums are blow molded of high load melt index resin. The drum has an integral sidewall, top wall and bottom wall. A pair of threaded openings are provided in the top wall, each being selectively closed by a threaded closure. Inherent in the blow molding process is the existence of a parting line where the two mold halves separate. Often, the separation is located across the threaded opening. As a result, tolerances are difficult to maintain. This can lead to leakage problems if the closure does not thread properly in the opening.
Under specified safety regulations a safety seal may be required to further prevent leakage at the closure. A typical seal is a crimped metal safety cap. This again results in a container having some metal content.
The present invention is intended to solve one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.